


Cherries

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I was watching Friends and Will and Grace and I just needed to write this, Brian shows LOVE! and they're just happy because I'm sick of all the drama.





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Ok I have no idea why I wrote this but I just needed to get it out, you know how it is.

* * *

I walked in the 5th Avenue apartment that me and Justin shared. It was a hot, sticky summer day, and all I wanted to do was undress and chill out in the air-conditioned home with him. Justin sat on the couch, televison on, wearing only his underwear. He was laughing at something, smiling and laughing at something funny on the tv. He looked so fucking beautiful, so happy, so passionate. Fuck, and he's only watching tv. It's just something I can't get rid of, I can't get rid of the thoughts I have of him. Yeah, i wanna kill him, a lot, but there's even more times when all i wanna do is just talk with him, laugh with him, experience life through his eyes. I don't think he notices me, even if he did he probably wouldn't look up, he's so engrossed with what he's watching. It feels good walking into this cold room, seeing him practically naked and laughing makes it a million times better.  
I take my shirt off, throw on some boxers, grab some waters and head over to him. I walk up behind him and surprise him.  
"Hey", I say slowly into his ear, dragging the word out.  
He looks at me for a minute, then smiles, then grabs me and pulls me on top of him. He's so adorable.  
"What up", he says, laughing at how bad that attempt to be "cool" was.  
"I saw ya laughing at something, sunshine", I say, prying, wanting to know what made him laugh.  
"Oh, you know, I was watching Will and Grace and it was the one where Will gets a stripper for his straight friend's bachelor party, and Jack gets a lap dance from her and he freaks out cause he got aroused." He says all of this in one long breath and he bursts out laughing again. I think this has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen.  
"I see", I say, looking at him and touching his beautiful soft face, running my hands through his dark blonde hair that's not so long but not so short. It's perfect for him.  
"And guess what," he says, leaning in close to me like he has a secret.  
"What, Just?" I ask, intrigued.  
"I went to this new restaurant with my friend today, and I saw someone famous", he says in a song-song voice.  
"Brad? Orlando?Angelina?" I offer, hoping that if it was Brad or Orlando he had a chance to get close and feel their hot bodies.  
"You'll never guess", he says, smiling again.  
"Try me", I taunt him, kissing his chest down and up.  
"K", he says, gives in to me. I always give in to him. I would do anything for him.  
"Well,", he smiles,this kid loves to talk,"you know that hot guy Rachel had as an assistant once on Friends? Tag?" He asks me, his powder blue eyes gleaming with newfound excitement.  
"Fuck off!! No fucking way", I say. I stop kissing him and look at him.  
"What happened?", I ask, wanting to know everthing that went down.  
"HHmmm....nothin much", he says, but I know he did something. He's not one to just sit back and stare. He takes action, he goes after what he wants and he gets it.   
Exhibit A.  
"Well, I went over to his table and I'm like, 'Hi, I'm Justin Taylor and I just wanted to say how I admire your acting.' I wanted to say I also admire you're ass, but you know.." He laughs, and so do I.  
"Yeah, so we chatted for a while, and he had to leave and that was that. It was cool, and i got pictures..." he says, getting his cameraphone.  
"He's hot in person", i provide.  
"Oh yeah", he says, "But I know someone who's even hotter."  
"Really, Taylor? You know a man who is hotter than that?"  
"Oh yes I do", he says seductively, pulling me closer to him.  
"You", he whispers into my ear, then his tounge finds refuge in my ear, twirling and driving me absolutely insane.  
"You rock", I say, kissing his cheek and making my way to his strawberry lips.  
"I love you," he says. He means every single word he says to me. So do I.  
"I love you", I answer, wanting him, just wanting him. I have to keep reminding myself that I have him, that he wants me, he loves me.  
"Are you wearing something on your lips?" i ask, tasting something really good.  
"It's cherry lip gloss, it makes my lips shiny and soft." He smiles. Then, "Is it too weird that I do that?"He asks me.  
"Not at all.", I smile, pull him in for another kiss.   
"In fact, they taste like something else I love to eat," I say, being extremely naughty and knowing he loves it.  
"You're adorable", he says, pulls me up, drags me to the couch and sits me down, he's laying on top of me.  
I think my life has never ever been this good. It's like I've done something to deserve this, but I don't know what. I fucking love Justin Taylor. I love him more than anything else in the entire world.  
"You smell like cherries and Justin and sweat", I say, smiling.  
"Mmmm...and you smell like cherries and Justin and sweat too", he says, laughing.  
"When did that happen?" I ask.  
"All the time." He smiles, runs his strong artist fingers over my face, through my hair, and reaches my lips covered with his cherries.  
He says I'm adorable again, I kiss him and hold him.   
Cherries are the best.  
Especially when they're from Justin.


End file.
